Deseo Cumplido
by godfan
Summary: "Y yo voy con Sasuke" es lo que le hubiera gustado decir, incluso habría sacado el pecho por eso. Pero situaciones así, resulta que sólo suceden en sus mejores sueños.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia…ya quisieras Kishi**

**Deseo Cumplido**

_Lo siento Naruto_

Eso había sido todo lo que Sakura le tuvo que decir para que Naruto entendiera que esa noche estaría completamente solo. No le hizo falta las demás explicaciones de su mejor amiga, ni la descripción del chico ideal que por fin la ha invitado a salir ese mismo día, ni la noche de amigos cancelada, ni lo culpable que ella se podía sentir.

No hace falta más.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan-responde con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro y sobándose el estómago-está bien para mí, después de todo, justo estas horas me he estado sintiendo un poco mal de la panza

Sakura lo mira tiernamente, no hace falta decir que Naruto le está mintiendo para no hacerla sentir culpable. Siempre hace lo mismo.

-¡Oh vamos Naruto!-repone Sakura tratando de animar a su amigo en vano-mira que si no vas conmigo estoy segura que Hinata…

-Hinata va con Kiba,-interrumpe Naruto

_Y yo voy con Sasuke_ es lo que le hubiera gustado decir, incluso habría sacado el pecho por eso. Pero situaciones así, resulta que sólo suceden en sus mejores sueños.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta Sakura en un último intento de no sentir tanta pena por Naruto. Sentimiento que últimamente se ha acostumbrado a sentir por él en días como estos.

-Sí Sakura-chan,-replica Naruto alzando su siempre triunfante y falso pulgar- está bien, tú anda diviértete con él

7 pm. Naruto se ha animado a salir un rato y camina por el puente deteniéndose sólo a mirar el firmamento que esa noche está especialmente hermoso. La luna llena está espléndida, las estrellas también están ahí como acompañando la fiesta que todo el mundo celebra. El río que corre por debajo de él ha sido iluminado para esa noche, Naruto no se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que podría ser el río.

Un minuto después Naruto se ríe amargamente del mismo río, se ha dado cuenta que su cara reflejada en el agua da mucha lástima, quizá la luna y las estrellas también sientan lástima por él.

De pronto un _te quiero _de una voz conocidase escucha cerca en el silencio interrumpiendo los siempre masoquistas pensamientos de Naruto, luego un beso. Son Shikamaru y Temari, que ha venido desde Suna a Konoha sólo para hoy, están a la rivera del río sentados. Ambos parecen felices. Naruto se alegra de ellos, hacen una buena pareja, piensa mientras decide alejarse, quiere darles privacidad ya que ellos aún no se han dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sólo no quiere que le vean en ese estado, todo desaliñado y lloroso.

Por las calles que rodean el festival, Naruto se da con muchas sorpresas avisadas mientras se esconde en un callejón obscuro. Neji está sonriendo con Tenten de la mano, Sai está abrazando a Ino intentando demostrar un poco de cariño, Kiba obviamente está con Akamaru, sólo que Hinata también lo acompaña cariñosamente, incluso Lee está besando a una chica desconocida muy cerca de ahí. Quizá de Suna también, quien sabe.

-Es bonita-susurra para sí

Un segundo después Naruto se da cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido y ríe al darse cuenta que la que está con Lee no es más que la mismísima Sakura con un vestido y un peinado que la hace ver diferente y preciosa. Como le gustaría felicitarla en ese momento y decirle lo hermosa que está y lo feliz que se le ve. Es más, sus piernas están a punto de moverse cuando recuerda que no puede. No puede arruinarle el momento a nadie.

Y es que al parecer todos están en su lugar perfecto disfrutando la compañía de quien más aman, están en su propio paraíso. Él en cambio, piensa para sí, parece haberse caído de ahí desde hace años. Desde que Sasuke se fue.

Y es que Naruto sólo tiene recuerdos que lo torturan.

Diez minutos después, las ventanas de su apartamento se abren dejando salir el polvo que se ha acumulado. Y aunque tal vez por obligación, la luna y las estrellas son las únicas que aún lo acompañan fielmente en su calvario de febrero. Porque ya no puede negarlo. Se siente muy solo, tan solo que no puede evitar dudar otra vez. Y piensa que Sasuke ya no le ama y eso lo mata. Y aunque las lágrimas empiecen a brotar de nuevo tal vez algún día tenga que asumir que todo lo que cierta vez hubo entre los dos se ha acabado con el tiempo.

_-¿Me piensas tanto cómo yo te pienso Sasuke?_

No hay respuesta. Y su desesperación por verlo no disminuye ni un segundo.

Y sí, hoy más que nunca tiene que aceptarlo, cabe la _remota_ posibilidad de que Sasuke quizá ya ni se acuerde de sus besos. Pero aún así lo extraña tanto que llora agriamente por no sentir su piel cerca, ni sus suspiros que le regalaba en las noches, ni sus caricias que le quemaban la piel.

Shikamaru siempre le ha dicho que cuando él se siente así mira hacia el lugar donde se encuentra aquella persona que extraña, con Sasuke ni siquiera tiene un lugar hacia dónde mirar. Desde que se fue nunca ha sabido con exactitud dónde está. Menos ahora que actúa por su cuenta y ya no bajo la tutela de Orochimaru.

Unas gotas sutiles caen en el borde de la ventana. Después otra, y otra. De pronto del cielo empieza a llover a montones compartiendo sus lágrimas con las de Naruto.

Y de pronto, cuando una estrella fugaz recorre el cielo suavemente, sus ojos se cierran. Una esperanza. Un deseo.

Diez segundos después, la estrella ya se ha ido. Naruto abre sus ojos y se limpia las lágrimas. Tiene que tener valor para creer. Creer que las cosas van a cambiar para los dos, creer que pronto estarán juntos, creer que podrá decirle que lo ama, que Sasuke no va a defraudarlo de nuevo.

Y tal vez; piensa mientras se recuesta en su cama, listo para intentar dormir a las 8 de la noche; no esté tan equivocado al fin y al cabo.

-Feliz 14 de febrero Sasuke-susurra con sus labios al ver los fuegos artificiales brillar en el cielo-pronto nos volveremos a ver.

El humo se disipa de la habitación rocosa.

-¿Sasuke?... ¿eres tú?

Sasuke ni siquiera hace caso a la pregunta de Karin y sólo se dedica a alistar unas cosas en sus pergaminos.

-Prepárense,-dice luego fríamente sin mirarlos

Juugo se levanta mudo obedeciendo, Karin hace lo mismo con un bostezo, en cambio Suigetsu, Suigetsu nunca está de acuerdo.

-¡Pero hoy es 14 de febrero Sasuke!-se queja burlón desperezándose-aunque sea respeta la festividad

De pronto sus ojos cambian, Sasuke sin razón aparente se ha puesto furioso. No necesita que se lo recuerden todavía más.

-Cierra el pico-replica lanzando a su equipo una mirada casi asesina con su mangekyou sharingan-atacamos Konoha tan pronto salgamos de aquí

Y un deseo por fin queda cumplido.

"_Ayúdame estrella, por favor encuentra cualquier forma de traer a Sasuke de vuelta aquí, como sea, como sea."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Espero haya sido de su gusto.


End file.
